Countless
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Penantian ini ada batasnya, berbeda dengan kesabaranku. Sekalipun aku sangat diharuskan menunggu dia hingga nyawa ini berpisah dari ragaku, tetapi jika itu demi Naruto akan aku lakukan segenap jiwa dan raga ini. Kami berdua selalu menunggunya kembali ke Istana kecil ini, dan beribu do'a kami kirim agar Kami - Sama menjagakan dia yang jauh disana/HanaSaku(OC)/Sepcial for Sakura


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto**_

Main chara : Hanami (OC), Sakura and Naruto. Rated : T. Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Countless [Special for Sakura birthday, 28.03.2017]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Nyaris tiga bulan setelah hari itu berlalu, saat dimana aku dan Suamiku berpisah. Kini aku sendiri, dan setiap waktu aku tak pernah lelah menantinya kembali.

Selalu berharap tanpa lelah.

Kini terulang lagi seperti hari-hari yang sudah kulalui sebelumnya. Saat malam hari rasa rindu ini sangat menyiksa batinku, dan hanya bisa kulampiaskan melalui sebuah album kenangan.

Tak pernah lelah aku terus memandangi wajah tampan Suamiku yang tercetak dalam foto saat kami melaksanakan acara pernikahan.

Aku semakin hanyut dalam perasaan ini.

Kini aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Suamiku yang telah lama pergi. Ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan, kecupan dan belaiannya terhadap diriku.

"Naruto.."

Jemariku terus mengusap-usap wajah Naruto yang terpahat secara sempurna, lalu aku kecup selembar foto yang diabadikan dalam bingkai bermotif bunga musim semi ini.

Naruto yang membelinya setelah pernikahan kami, dan aku gunakan untuk memajang foto kami berdua pada saat pengambilan gambar di hari pernikahan.

Saat itu kami sedang tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah lensa kamera, Naruto merangkul mesra pinggangku sementara seorang _photographer_ memotret kami. Mengabadikan moment terindahku sepanjang masa, yang setiap malam tiada lelah aku amati dan kupeluk ketika tidur setelah kepergian Suamiku.

Paling tidak cukup menggantikan sosok ia yang nyata.

Aku haus akan sosok Naruto. Ingin kupeluk erat tubuh tegapnya yang hangat, dan ingin kukecup ia sebagaimana sewaktu ia mengecupku dengan belaian.

Ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat romantis, alasan yang membuat aku benar-benar terbiasa hingga menjadikan kelemahan untuk siksaan kejam ini ketika ia pergi meninggalkanku disini bersama Putri pertama kami.

Aku sangat sangat dan sangat merindukan Naruto. Salah kah bila aku berharap dia kembali? Kurasa tidak sama sekali. Karena rasa cinta yang sangat berlebihan ini membuat aku tak bisa merelakan Naruto pergi.

Setiap malam aku sendirian. Tidur dengan selimut tebal dan penghangat ruangan, alat-alat yang menggantikan hilangnya sosok Naruto. Jika ia ada disini aku tak perlu menggunakan selimut serta penghangat ruangan, karena bagiku Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk menggantikan semuanya.

Naruto penghangatku ketika malam, pelindungku ketika siang hari. Ia segalanya bagiku. Tempat aku bernafas, bertahan hidup dan menyimpan berjuta cinta dalam segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

 _Kami - Sama_. Aku sangat mencintai Suami pirangku. Segera kembalikan dia padaku, akan kunanti kedatangan ia dan kusambut bersama Putri kami berdua.

Hanami juga pasti merindukan Papa-nya, sama seperti diriku yang merindukan ia juga. Kami berdua disini tak pernah lelah menantikan Naruto kembali, dan hari-hari kulalui dengan do'a yang aku kirim untuknya disana.

Malam ini aku harus memaksakan diri agar terlelap, dan ini sering kali aku lakukan. Padahal sudah lama tetapi aku tak pernah bisa terbiasa, selalu haus akan sosok Naruto.

Perasaan ini sangat menyiksa, namun apalah dayaku. Hanya berharap dan terus berharap dalam setiap detik aku bernafas untuk terus hidup.

Aku harus kuat dan tegar demi Putriku. Hanya dia yang kumiliki untuk saat ini, seperti sosok yang menggantikan kepergian Naruto.

Hanami teman hidupku. Satu-satunya peninggalan Naruto yang paling berharga lebih dari apapun— bahkan nyawaku sendiri.

Janji akan kujaga Putri kecilku sebagaimana aku menjaga cinta dan kesetiaanku untuk Naruto. Hanya untuk Suamiku seorang.

 **x X x**

Pagi ini aku memasakan menu yang berbeda untuk Putriku. Bekalnya hari ini nasi kepal dengan telur gulung, karena jika terus memberi menu yang sama itu dapat membuat Hanami bosan.

Aku melarang Hanami untuk jajan di luar. Semua makan-makanan ringan itu tidak higienis, hanya akan memberi penyakit kepada Putriku.

Pengawet, pemanis buatan dan pewarna makanan. Semua itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, terutama otak. Sebelum pergi Naruto sempat melarang Hanami untuk membeli jajanan di luar, dan dengan pintarnya Putriku mematuhi larangan si Papa.

Putri kecilku memang pintar walau usianya masih sangat belia. Bahkan di Taman Kanak ialah yang paling cerdas, dan aku bangga akan kesuksesan Putri kami.

Aku berhasil mendidik Hanami menjadi anak teladan, dan Naruto sangat bangga akan hal tersebut.

"Mama.. sarapanku sudah habis." Bocah cilik dengan rambut yang sama sepertiku meletakan piring kotor bekas makan diatas _kitchen sing_. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Teguran Hanami tadi membuatku tersentak, karena sebelumnya aku sempat melamun.

Cepat-cepat aku menyalin air mineral ke dalam botol minuman. "Sebentar sayang.." Ini akibatnya bila aku melamun. Sulit sekali untuk fokus, dalam kepalaku selalu teringat Naruto.

Aku tak pernah lelah memikirkan Suamiku.

"Selesai." Kini aku tersenyum. "Ayo.." Aku menggandeng tangan mungil Hanami lalu mengajaknya meninggalkan dapur.

Hanami mendongakan kepala untuk menatapku. "Mama, sebenarnya Papa-ku pergi kemana?" Tak hanya aku, bahkan Hanami tak pernah jenuh menanti dan bertanya mengenai Naruto. Itu wajar, karena begitulah kasih sayang seorang anak kepada orang tua.

Ingin aku jelaskan, namun Hanami tak kan mengerti diusianya yang masih lima tahun ini. Ia memang pintar, tapi bukan berarti sepintar orang dewasa. Setelah dewasa nanti baru ia akan mengerti akan semuanya.

Untuk saat ini hanya bisa kujelaskan keadaan kami dengan seadanya. Setidaknya mau dipahami oleh Hanami, dan membuatnya berhenti bertanya hingga esok hari kemudian.

Aku berjongkok dihadapan Hanami setelah kami tiba di depan pintu utama. "Papa pergi kerja sayang." Inilah yang sering aku katakan ketika Hanami bertanya.

"Kapan pulangnya?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Besok Papa pasti pulang." Wajar bila Hanami terus bertanya setiap pergantian hari berlalu, sebab aku telah berbohong kepadanya dengan penjelasan seperti ini.

Aku pikir dengan memberinya harapan palsu sedikit membantu, sama seperti aku yang selalu mengharapkan kedatangan Naruto.

Hanami memunduk sedih. "Aku rindu Papa." Aku mendengarkan keluhan Hanami sembari mengikatkan tali sepatunya. "Sudah lama Papa tidak pulang. Sepertinya Papa tidak merindukan aku dan Mama."

Tawaku lolos tanpa bisa kutahan. Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi Hanami tidak bawel mengenai kepergian Naruto, tapi kali ini ia memprotes tanpa kuduga.

Pasti ia lelah dengan penantian panjang ini.

Selesai mengenakan sepatu untuknya, kini aku menangkup kedua pipi tembem Hanami. "Ingat pesan Papa?" Putri merah mudaku itu hanya menggangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. "Jangan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan mengeluh kalau Papa tidak ada bersama kita."

Tak salah bukan? Putriku ini memang pintar.

Aku tertawa geli melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut. "Kalau masih ingat berhentilah mengeluh, Papa tidak akan suka mendengarnya." Percuma aku jelaskan panjang lebar, Hanami tak kan mengerti sebelum masanya tiba.

Putriku masih terlalu polos untuk tahu yang sebenarnya.

Kelak ia akan tahu sendiri tanpa aku jelaskan.

 **x X x**

Hari ini aku putuskan untuk mampir ke Kuil setelah mengantar Hanami ke Sekolah. Sekarang aku sedang berlutut di depan patung _Kami - Sama_. Berdo'a kepadanya untuk Suamiku yang ada disana.

Sudah cukup lama aku berdo'a disini, tiba saatnya aku beranjak dari tempat suci ini. Aku berdiri lalu membungkukan badan, setelah itu barulah aku melenggang.

Ketika berjalan keluar aku mendapati dua orang bocah cilik sedang duduk di tangga Kuil. Mereka menadahkan tangan sambil memegangi cawan plastik, yang kupikir wadah untuk penampungan uang.

Aku tersenyum lalu membuka tas. Setelah dompet berada di tangan aku pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu aku berikan kepada mereka berdua.

"Tolong do'a kan Suami Bibi."

Kedua bocah itu tersenyum kepadaku, dan itu membuatku terharu. Hidup mereka sangat tidak beruntung, namun tak membuat mereka menyerah. Selalu menerima semuanya dengan senyuman.

" _Kami - Sama_ akan selalu melindungi Suami Bibi."

Salah satu bocah berambut hitam memberi kata penyemangat untukku. "Terimakasih." Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Kami-lah yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Si bocah tanpa rambut mengimbuh ucapanku.

"Ne, kalian bersaudara?" Tidak ada salahnya aku bertanya.

"Saudara angkat." Balas mereka secara bersamaan.

Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini pertanyaanku, karena mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan bila aku bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupan mereka.

Terang saja mereka sudah terbiasa, namun aku? Bisa saja aku menangis meraung-raung di depan Kuil ini saat tahu kenyataan hidup yang mereka jalani. Aku tak kan sanggup mendengarnya.

"Kalian bisa menunggu Bibi disini?" Mengingat jalan dari Kuil menuju rumahku cukup jauh, jadi aku hanya bisa membelikan makanan. Mereka pasti lapar.

"Hari ini kami akan berada disini dari pagi sampai siang hari." Bocah berambut tebal tadi menjawab.

Mereka cukup pintar dalam berbicara, dan bisa kutebak usia mereka sekarang. Sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas tahun.

Aku berdiri. "Tunggu disini, Bibi akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa menit." Kebetulan sekali ada restoran diseberang Kuil, disanalah aku akan membeli beberapa bungkus makanan untuk kedua anak ini.

"Baiklah Bibi."

Astaga, selain sabar mereka juga patuh. Aku salut kepada mereka.

"Jangan kemana-mana.." Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, dan mereka hanya menggangukan kepala dengan penuh semangat, tentunya bersama senyum ceria.

Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menemani mereka, sebab masih ada kesibukan yang menantiku. Paling tidak aku sudah membantu anak yatim piatu meski yang aku lakukan ini tak seberapa.

Sejak dulu aku seperti ini. Peduli kepada orang-orang yang kurang beruntung, satu alasan yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepadaku. Ia suka dengan seseorang yang peduli terhadap sesama.

Naruto sangat peduli kepada sesama, apalagi jika itu keluarga sendiri. Ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawa tanpa ragu untuk kami.

Aku bangga menjadi Istri dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Hari Senin dan Kamis Bibi selalu mengunjungi Kuil."

Dengan mengatakan jadwal mengunjungi Kuil, mereka pasti mengerti maksud dari kata-kataku. Aku harap mereka akan terlihat disini bila aku datang.

Aku memberikan belanjaan kepada mereka. Ada beberapa bungkus makanan yang sengaja kubeli, dan aku pikir makanan tak seberapa ini akan cukup sampai sore.

"Suami Bibi kemana?"

Sepertinya jelas sekali aku mengatakannya sehingga mereka mengerti. Aku tersenyum. Jika dijelaskan mereka pasti paham, lain halnya bila dengan Hanami.

Putriku masih terlalu polos, sebab itu dijelaskan seperti apapun ia akan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama tanpa lelah.

 **x X x**

 **Ting Tong!**

Tak perlu berkali-kali, namun hanya dengan satu sentuhan seseorang dari dalam langsung membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka seutuhnya, detik itu juga mempertemukan pandangan kami.

"Sakura..." Suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Aku tersenyum lalu segera memeluk Ibu, dan perlakuanku mendapat balasan yang serupa. Kami saling berpelukan seolah telah berpisah lama, padahal ini hanya kebiasaan.

Ibu mertua menyudahi pelukan kami. "Dimana Cucuku?" Sejak awal aku sudah menduga Ibu pasti akan bertanya mengenai Hanami.

"Masih di Sekolah."

Kedatanganku kesini tak lebih dari sekedar menjenguk keadaan Ibu mertua, mengingat sudah tiga minggu aku tak datang kesini.

Bukan karena lupa atau karena alasan lain, hanya saja selalu ada kesibukanku setiap harinya. Aku tak kan bisa pergi kemana-mana selain menetap di rumah bersama Hanami, tapi sesekali Ibu datang melihat keadaan kami.

Naruto alasan yang membuatku tak bisa meninggalkan rumah. Perasaanku ingin selalu menetap di dalam rumah. Mengenang setiap moment kebersamaan kami, dan terus memikirkan dirinya yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku harap penantian ini akan segera berakhir. Bukan berarti aku lelah, namun hanya tidak mampu membendung rasa rindu yang menyiksa diriku.

Setiap hari aku hidup dalam siksaan. Tak mudah hari-hari yang aku lalui tanpa kehadiran Naruto disisiku, sebab aku tak pernah terbiasa melakukan apapun tanpa Suami pirangku.

Kini aku mendudukan diri dikursi milik meja makan. Ibu mengajakku ke dapur. "Tadi selagi dijalan aku singgah sebentar di Toko lalu membeli ini untuk Ibu." Aku meletakan belanjaanku diatas meja.

Ibu Kushina terlihat tidak suka dengan sikapku ini. "Kau membawa semua ini seperti tamu asing." Ia menyindirku.

Aku tertawa geli mendengarkan sindiran Ibu. "Apa tidak boleh aku dan Hanami menetap disini sampai sore? Rencananya kami ingin mengadakan pesta makan besar disini."

Daripada aku terus-terusan loyo saat berada di rumah alangkah baiknya menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Ayah dari Putriku.

Setelah kujelaskan dengan kode, Ibu langsung mengerti maksud kedatanganku. "Tidak tidak.. justru aku senang kalian disini."

"Hanami terus menanyai Naruto, jadi aku putuskan datang kesini." Aku akan menjemput Hanami di Sekolah dari tempat Ibu mertua, lalu kami akan menghabiskan waktu disini sampai sepuasnya.

Ini hanya perkumpulan para wanita mengingat Ayah mertua tak kan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Ini kebiasaan beliau ketika kerja.

Dapat aku dengar helaan nafas Ibu. "Kasihan Cucuku." Ia juga tahu soal Hanami yang terus merindukan kehadiran Naruto. Bahkan aku juga selalu menunggunya. "Hanami masih terlalu kecil untuk membuatnya mengerti." Bahkan Ibu berpikiran yang sama denganku.

"Dia mengerti, tapi tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang semua." Jelasku kepada Ibu. Wajar sedih bila melihat seseorang yang begitu disayang jarang sekali bisa tersenyum.

Penyakit sulit tersenyum itu diderita oleh Hanami, dan penyebabnya adalah setelah menghilangnya kehadiran Naruto di rumah. Hanami akan pulih hanya bila Naruto kembali.

Ini bukan penyakit serius, melainkan penyakit yang tumbuh karena terlalu lama memendam rindu. Bukan Hanami saja, tetapi yang terjadi padaku juga sama.

Kami berdua selalu merasa kesepian. Rindu kepada satu orang yang sama, dan bersama-sama pula menderita. Bedanya aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri, sementara Hanami tampak kesulitan saat mencoba menjadi kuat sepertiku.

Anggap saja ini pembelajaran sejak kecil agar setelah dewasa nanti Hanami akan terbiasa menghadapi kenyataan-kenyataan pahit.

 **x X x**

Mobil yang kami tumpangi tiba di depan pintu gerbang Taman Kanak— tempat Hanami belajar. Aku keluar dari mobil bersama Ibu untuk menyusul Hanami di dalam.

Saat menyusuri halaman Taman Kanak, aku tak mendapati keramaian disini. Aku datang terlalu cepat, tapi kurasa hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai jam pelajaran Hanami selesai.

Aku dan Ibu mengintai anak-anak yang masih belajar dari balik jendela. Hanami terlihat duduk paling depan, namun di meja tengah dan berbagi dengan tiga murid lainnya.

Senyumku terkembang. "Sebentar lagi." Kata Ibu, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Tak terlalu lama kami berdiri disini, Hanami baru menyadari keberadaan kami. Ia terkejut melihat aku datang bersama Ibu, lalu ia tersenyum riang— menunjukan kebahagiaan sederhana.

"Sampai jumpa besok anak-anak."

Aku mendengar pamitan Guru terhadap murid, dan disahut ramai-ramai oleh mereka. Anak-anak di dalam sana dipenuhi dengan semangat masa muda.

Sejak tadi aku terus memerhatikan Putri merah mudaku. Aku menyadari ketidak bahagiaan ia akan satu hal, dan itu pasti gara-gara Papa yang sudah sangat dirindukan.

Sabar anakku sayang. Mama juga rindu kepada Papa.

Kali ini aku tersenyum getir. Bukan karena rasa rinduku, namun rasa kasihan kepada Putriku. Ia tak mengerti tentang apapun, hingga hari ke hari kerinduan semakin menyiksanya.

Hanami sangat menyayangi Naruto, wajar bila ia bersedih ketika sang Papa tidak terlihat hadir didekatnya. Kami disini bersama-sama sedih menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

"Nenek." Bahkan saat menyapa sang Nenek nada Hanami tidak terdengar bahagia.

Kulihat Ibu menghela nafas lalu berjongkok dihadapan Hanami untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. "Ada apa sayang?"

Anak-anak yang sekelas dengan Hanami langsung menuju gerbang Sekolah— mendatangi Bis yang tengah menunggu mereka disana. Kini hanya menyisakan Hanami yang akan pulang bersama kami.

Tidak akan aku biarkan Hanami pulang tanpaku. Aku tak lelah meski setiap hari sangat diharuskan untuk mengantar dan menjemput Hanami di Sekolah, daripada aku cemas tak menentu bila membiarkan ia pulang diantar oleh Bis.

Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu menjaga Hanami. Aku dan Naruto tidak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa kepadanya, dan itu karena kami sangat mencintai Hanami.

Ia anak pertama kami setelah tujuh tahun menikah, dan menjadi Putri kesayangan kami berdua hingga kini. Ayah dan Ibu mertua juga menyayangi Hanami sebagai Cucu tunggal.

"Aku rindu Papa." Keluhan Putriku membuat Ibu sedih.

Aku turut sedih melihat wajah suram Hanami. Aku tahu seberapa dalam rasa rindunya terhadap Naruto, karena hal itu juga yang saat ini sedang kuderita, namun apalah dayaku.

Keadaan yang memaksa kami untuk berpisah. Aku dan Hanami yang menjadi korban dari ketidak berdayaan ini.

Ibu menarik Hanami lalu mendekapnya, sementara aku hanya menyaksikan pelukan mereka dari tempatku berdiri.

Putriku menangis.

Aku menyentuh puncak kepala Hanami. "Papa pasti pulang." Hanya membujuk yang bisa aku lakukan, lain dari ini aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hanya tangisan dari bocah merah muda yang bisa aku saksikan. Kalau melihat ini Naruto tak kan tinggal diam, karena Suamiku sangat tahu cara mengisi hati Putrinya yang sedang gundah.

"Mama bohong!" Mata biru yang terpancar indah itu menatapku dengan tajam.

Pandangan itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto ketika aku mendapat kemarahan, saat ini juga membuat aku terpaku. Dari cara pandangnya Hanami terlihat seperti Naruto.

Mereka memiliki cara pandang yang sama saat murka.

Kurasa Hanami sudah lelah pasal terus mendapat harapan palsu melalui kata-kata yang setiap hari aku lontarkan ketika ia bertanya mengenai Naruto.

Aku sadar dengan kesalahanku.

 **x X x**

Mataku bergulir ke sudut. Melirik Hanami yang duduk anteng disebelahku sembari memasang wajah cemberut

"Ayo." Bahkan ajakanku tak direspons olehnya, membuat aku menghela nafas.

Aku keluar lebih dulu kemudian mengitari mobil, setelah itu aku buka pintu dari sebelah Hanami. Ia enggan menatapku, hanya memandangi rumah yang ada di depan sana.

Sejak pulang dari Sekolah Hanami terus mendiamiku, bahkan sesudah kami tiba di rumah. Aku tahu ia sedang marah, dan sekarang sedang aku maklumi.

"Sayang.." Aku berusaha membujuknya. "Ayo kita masuk lalu mandi." Hari ini aku dan Hanami menghabiskan sepanjang waktu di kediaman Ibu mertua. Cukup menghibur.

Tidak segera beranjak, kini Hanami bersedekap. Bibirnya yang mungil itu mengerucut sebagai tanda sedang mengambek. Sikap Hanami membuat aku gemas sendiri.

"Hana sayang.." Aku menyentuh hidung mancungnya. "Maafkan Mama." Ucapanku mendapat dengusan sebagai respons. Aku terkikik geli karena sikap manja Hanami.

"Mama jahat." Pemilik bibir ranum itu membuang wajah dariku dengan gayanya yang angkuh. "Aku marah kepada Mama." Dan marahnya berkepanjangan. Berlangsung Sejak tadi siang hingga sore ini.

Jarang sekali Hanami sudi membuka suara kepadaku saat kami berada di kediaman Ibu mertua.

Aku menunjukan raut sedih meski ia belum mau menatap wajahku. "Kalau begitu Mama pergi saja.." Ternyata gertakanku berhasil menarik tatapan Hanami ke arahku. "Hana benci kepada Mama, bukan?" Kedua _shappire_ indah itu membulat karena perkataanku.

Hanami tak berkata apa-apa, namun hanya melalui sikap telah menunjukan bahwa ia telah memaafkan kesalahanku.

Aku yang saat ini sedang berjongkok cukup membuatnya mudah untuk memelukku.

"Mama jangan pergi." Aku mengelus punggung kecilnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Papa." Aku meringis. Ini terdengar seperti sindiran untuk Naruto. Entah bagaimana reaksinya bila mendengar tuturan Hanami.

"Kalau tidak ingin Mama pergi, maka berhentilah mengambek."

Gadis manisku menyudahi pelukan kami. "Aku sudah tidak mengambek lagi." Terlukis senyum lebar di wajah jelitanya. "Aku sayang Mama." Hanya sejenak, kemudian pelukan itu terulang lagi.

Kali ini Hanami memelukku dengan erat— tidak ingin melepaskan diriku apalagi untuk pergi jauh. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak kan pernah meninggalkan Putri kami.

Ia sangat berharga bagiku dan Naruto.

"Mama, aku ingin makan ramen." Setelah memarkiarkan mobil di garasi aku segera membawa Hanami memasuki rumah. "Perutku lapar." Kami meninggalkan garasi. Selama dalam perjalanan aku terus menggendong Hanami yang tengah melingkarkan tangan di leherku.

"Mau rasa apa?" Aku dapat membaca isi hati Hanami. Karena rasa rindu yang tak terbendung, ia menagih ramen untuk mengatasinya. Pintar sekali.

Ramen makanan kesukaan Naruto, dan bagi Hanami ramen adalah pengobat rindu. Putriku terlahir dengan sifat yang unik.

"Kaldu Ayam." Pundakku cukup menjadi tempat untuk kepala Hanami bersandar. "Jangan pedas Ma, aku tidak suka." Bedanya, Naruto sangat menggilai rasa pedas sementara Hanami sangat tidak suka.

Rasa pedas dapat membuat lambung Hanami terasa panas, dan itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya hingga berkahir di Rumah Sakit.

Sejak hari itu Hanami sangat menghindari makanan pedas.

"Mama, besok Papa pasti pulang 'kan?" Ini bukan seperti pertanyaan, tetapi lebih condong kepada tuntutan untuk mendapat kepastian.

Aku tak ingin lagi memberi pernyataan palsu. "Kalau Hanami sering berdo'a, _Kami - Sama_ pasti akan mengembalikan Papa kepada kita." Jawabku seadanya.

"Sebelum tidur aku selalu berdo'a untuk Papa." Sungguh, aku baru tahu mengenai ini. Tanpa pernah aku jelaskan Hanami telah melakukan kewajiban itu sesuai aturan.

Rupanya Putrku semakin cerdas dengan bertambahnya usia dan ilmu pelajaran. Naruto pasti bahagia saat mendengar kabar baik ini.

"Oh ya?" Pemilik rambut yang sama denganku itu mengangguk kecil. "Siapa yang mengajari Hanami?" Aku ingin tahu darimana ia mendapat pelajaran mulia ini.

"Dari Mama."

Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan?

Bukan 'kah baru beberapa detik tadi aku mengatakannya?

"Aku sering melihat Mama sedang memeluk foto Papa sambil berdo'a kepada _Kami - Sama_ ketika malam."

Jadi Hanami sering mengamatiku dari luar kamar tanpa diketahui.

"Mama selalu menangis."

Bahkan ia juga mengetahui tangisan piluku.

Selama ini aku terlalu hanyut dalam kerinduan, sehingga tak menyadari keberadaan Hanami didekatku.

"Mama juga rindu kepada Papa." Sudah cukup selama ini aku berpura-pura kuat saat dihadapan Hanami, kini akan aku ungkapkan semuanya. "..seperti Hanami."

Aku mendudukan Hanami dibangku ketika kami tiba di dapur. "Apakah Papa juga merindukan kita? Seperti kita merindukan Papa?"

"Itu pasti.. karena Papa mencintai kita berdua." Aku mengecup kening Hanami. Meninggalkan jejak disana sebagai bentuk kasih sayang.

"Tapi kenapa Papa tidak pernah menghubungi kita? Sudah lama Papa pergi dan tidak memberi kabar." Akhirnya tuntutan yang selama ini aku hindari terlontar dari bibir Hanami.

Ini saatnya ia untuk tahu.

Hanami sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti soal kepergian Naruto.

 **x X x**

Aku melakukannya lagi. Setiap malam ketika hendak tidur tak pernah lelah memandangi foto Naruto. Kini aku sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil menatap lekat yang biasa aku lakukan.

Aku tahu ini sudah larut, namun mataku membantah untuk segera terpejam. Ia menolak karena masih ingin melihat Naruto meski itu hanya sekedar foto.

Ini kebiasaan yang sulit dihentikan. Memang bisa, tapi apa bila sosok Naruto disini bersamaku. Aku tak perlu lagi menggunakan foto karena sudah bisa kupeluk orangnya secara langsung.

Naruto, aku mohon cepatlah kembali. Disini aku sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan diri karena terlalu menginginkanmu.

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

"Mama.." Aku menoleh ke arah pintu lalu mendapati Hanami disana.

Ternyata gadis kecilku belum tidur, padahal besok ia masih sekolah.

Senyumku terkembang. "Kemari." Aku memanggilnya. Ia pasti ingin tidur bersamaku disini.

Hanami-ku terlihat semangat saat mendapat panggilan. Ia segera menghampiriku dengan lari kecil dari kedua kaki mungilnya yang padat itu, ketika tiba aku langsung menaikannya di tempat tidur.

"Papa!" Gadis kecil itu menadahkan kepala untuk menatapku dalam pangkuan. Ia tersenyum riang.

"Hana sayang, besok Sekolah 'kan?" Ini terlalu larut untuk membiarkan Hanami terjaga. Bisa bangun kesiangan ia besok kalau aku tidak mengingatkannya.

Melihat Hanami menggelengkan kepala sempat aku mengira ia ingin bolos, namun setelah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan barulah aku mengerti.

"Para Guru ada rapat, jadi besok semua murid diliburkan Sekolah."

Sangking marahnya Hanami, ia bahkan tak mengatakan ini kepada sejak tadi siang. Setelah malam hari baru ia jelaskan.

Untunglah aku tahu sebelum pagi.

Cukup lama kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar ini sambil melihat-lihat foto kenangan yang aku simpan dalam album tebal.

Bahkan foto saat Naruto kecil ada padaku.

Setiap kali melihat Naruto kecil, Hanami paling tidak bisa mengendalikan tawa cekikikannya. Ia tertawa sebab gemas melihat keimutan sang Papa sewaktu kecil, sama halnya denganku.

"Dari mana Mama mendapatkan foto-foto ini?"

Hanami selalu ingin tahu. "Minta dari Nenek." Jawabku lalu terkikik. Itu terjadi sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, dan sampai saat ini masih dapat aku ingat semuanya.

Kenangan indah saat bersama Naruto tak kan pernah pudar. Hingga kini masih senantiasa tersimpan rapat dalam memoryku, sebagaimana rapatnya aku mengunci hati ini untuk menjaga cinta kami.

Hanami menguap tanda sudah mengantuk. "Mau tidur?" Ia meregangkan tubuh walau masih dalam pangkuanku.

"Aku ngantuk.." Keluhnya dengan manja.

Aku segera membereskan foto-foto tersebut lalu membersihkan kasur dari jatuhan debu. Setelah beres laku menuntun Hanami untuk berebah diatas lenganku.

"Sudah berdo'a?"

Pertanyaanku sukses membuat kedua mata Hanami kembali terbuka. Aku terkekeh geli karenanya.

" _Kami - Sama_.. tolong lindungi Papaku, jaga dia untukku, selalu ingatkan Papa kepada aku dan Mama. Katakan kepada Papa kalau kami disini selalu menunggu dan mencintai Papa."

Aku terus mendengarkan permintaan Hanami kepada _Kami - Sama_.

"Papa cepat pulang.. aku dan Mama sangat merindukan Papa disini." Setelah itu Hanami menutup do'a.

"Anak pintar." Aku mengecup keningnya. "..masih ingat pesan Papa sebelum pergi?" Tak semudah itu ia lupa.

Hanami tersenyum dengan ceria. "Jaga kesehatan.. belajar yang giat lalu tidak boleh membantah kepada Mama." Gadis kecilku ini pintar sekali. Ia mendapat warisan kecerdasan dariku.

"Kalau begitu tidur sekarang. Ini perintah!" Paling tidak baik untuk kesehatan bila tidur setelah larut. Ini bukan kebiasaan menjalani kehidupan sehat.

Selama ini Hanami tak pernah membantahku, selalu menuruti yang aku perintahkan. Seperti bersabar menunggu Naruto, apalagi untuk perintah ini.

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku." Selain cerdas Putriku juga manja.

"Baiklah sayang.."

Hanami memelukku dengan erat, sementara aku mulai bernyanyi. Ini nyanyian yang sering aku lantunkan ketika ia masih Bayi, bahkan Naruto juga menyanyikannya.

Sejak Hanami Bayi Naruto senang sekali ikut membantuku merawat Hanami. Malam hari ketika ia menangis selalu Naruto yang bangun paling duluan, lantas memasakan susu untuk Hanami Balita.

Bagi Hanami ia seorang Papa yang hebat layaknya pahlawan super, dan bagiku Naruto Suami terhebat yang pernah ada.. yang pernah aku miliki dalam sepanjang hidup.

Kami berdua sangat mencintai Naruto.

 _Kami - Sama_ , tolong sampaikan salam rindu kami kepada Naruto yang jauh disana. Jaga ia untukku dan Hanami wahai _Kami - Sama_.

 **x X x**

Kaki mungilnya bergantian membawa si empu tubuh cilik. Menyusuri ruang tamu dalam rumah untuk menuju ke arah pintu sembari membawa sebuah boneka panda dalam gendongan.

Begitu tiba, gadis cilik itu langsung melesat keluar. Bukan untuk ke jalanan, tetapi hanya di teras rumah. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang duduk dilantai teras yang bersih sambil bermain dengan boneka.

"Boneka panda, sekarang aku beri kau nama Gaara." Baru kemarin Hanami membeli boneka. Kushina yang membelikan sebagai hadiah. "Sekarang kita teman." Ia tersenyum kepada boneka panda tersebut.

Hanami sibuk bermain di luar, sementara itu Sakura sedang memberesi rumah. Setiap hari ia menata isi rumah agar selalu terlihat rapi dan bersih.

Rumah yang tak terlalu mewah, jadi tak menyulitkan Sakura untuk merawatnya seorang diri. Rumah ini hasil dari pencarian jerih payah Naruto sendirian, untuk itu ia akan menjaganya agar selalu terawat.

Sama halnya dengan cinta. Sebagaimana Sakura menjaga cinta mereka agar selalu utuh hingga sepanjang masa.

Sakura menggunakan kemoceng untuk membersihkan ruang kerja Naruto. Satu persatu ia bersihkan mulai dari rak buku, lalu meja.

Ruangan ini harus selalu bersih, sebab Naruto mencintai kebersihan. Jika Sakura pandai membersihkan rumah terutama diri, maka semakin dalam pula cinta Naruto kepadanya

Di tengah kesibukannya, Sakura mendapati bingkai foto diatas meja. Ia tergugah untuk melihatnya.

Pekerjaan Sakura terhenti sesaat, dan kini ia sedang tersenyum seraya menatap lama foto bahagia yang tercetak dalam bingkai indah.

Hanya sebuah foto keluarga.

Hanami sudah tumbuh besar di dalam foto itu, sementara Naruto dan Sakura ada disisinya sedang memberi ciuman terhadap kedua pipi tembem gadis manis tersebut.

Kehangatan selalu menyelimuti keluarga kecil mereka, walau saat ini Naruto sedang tidak ada disini. Biarpun jauh namun hati mereka selalu dekat.

Setiap saat Sakura dapat merasakan bagaimana dalamnya rasa rindu Naruto kepada mereka.

Perasaan ini terhubung melalui ikatan batin, karena mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Saling mencintai sampai kapapun.

Setelah memastikan bersih sempurna, Sakura mengembalikan foto berbingkai tersebut. Meletaknya diujung meja kerja milik Naruto dengan rapi seperti semula.

Ini sempurna. Sakura tersenyum seraya menatap wajah rupawan Naruto dibalik bingkai. "Aku mencintaimu, _Anata_.." Setelah itu ia melanjutkan kesibukan lainnya. Meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto begitu selesai membereskan isi di dalam sana.

Tersisa ruang tamu yang belum dibereskan, setelah ini waktunya Sakura mengolah masakan untuk makan siang Hanami.

"Hana sayang, mainnya jangan jauh-jauh." Peringatan Sakura terdengar dari dalam sampai keluar.

"Baik Mama." Disahut oleh Hanami dengan kepatuhannya terhadap sang Ibunda. Hingga kini ia masih sangat menghormati sang Ibu merah muda.

Hanami yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan boneka panda— si Gaara, dibuat heran ketika melihat sebuah mobil kuning berhenti di depan pagar rumah mereka yang sengaja dibuka.

 **BLAM!**

Terdengar suara pintu mobil tertutup setelah dibuka dari sebelah kiri. Hanami berdiri karena penasaran.

Si supir bergegas menghampiri bagasi untuk mengambilkan beberapa barang milik penumpang, sementara sang penumpang begegas melewati pagar halaman milik kediaman Sakura.

Melihat sosok yang sangat di kenal, kala itu juga merubah raut wajah Hanami dari ceria menjadi bahagia.

"PAPA!" Sang Ayahanda pirang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Naruto berlari menuju rumah, namun lebih cepat Hanami yang berlari ke arahnya. Paras jelita itu terlihat sangat bahagia berkat kepulangan dirinya.

Ini perpisahan yang sangat lama bagi Hanami.

"Papa...!" Air mata gadis kecil itu menumpuk dipelupuk.

"Ohh sayang..." Naruto berjongkok. Menanti pelukan hangat yang akan diberikan oleh Putri tercinta.

Tanpa basa-basi, saat tiba Hanami langsung menubruk tubuh tegap sang Ayah. Melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya yang kokoh, dan kedua kaki melilit dibagian pinggang.

"Papa.. aku kangen." Ini pelukan yang sangat erat, sampai-sampai membuat Naruto tercekik, namun ia pasrah saja menerimanya.

Berulang kali Sakura memanggil, akan tetapi tak ada jawaban dari depan rumah. Ia cemas lalu segera melihat keadaan di luar, sebab takut Hanami akan meninggalkan rumah.

Di luar sana terlalu berbahaya untuk anak sekecil Hanami berkeliaran dengan bebas.

"Hanami!?" Dan benar saja, di teras yang bersih ini tidak terlihat kehadiran Hanami.

Kepanikan Sakura musnah setelah menatap lurus ke depan, dimana saat ini terlihat Hanami yang sedang berada dalam gendongan seorang lelaki pirang.

Jadi itu yang membuat Hanami menghilang tanpa suara.

Sakura yang terkejut bukan main langsung menjatuhkan sapu dari tangan, lantas berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Suamiku!"

Kali ini pelukan dari Istri tercinta. Naruto pasrah menerima pelukan hangat dari keluarga kecil yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu ia rindukan dari kejauhan. Itu sangat menyiksa.

Tubrukan Sakura sontak membuat tubuh Naruto terhuyung. Bersyukur mereka tidak ambruk di lantai yang keras dan kotor ini.

"Sayang, akhirnya kau pulang.. aku sangat rindu kepadamu." Perempuan itu langsung menuturkan isi hati terhadap sang Suami.

Kini diri Naruto penuh dengan pelukan erat dari kedua mahluk merah muda. Lumayan berat menahan tubuh mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian berdua..." Naruto mengecupi rambut permen kapas milik mereka secara bergantian. Memberi ciuman kasih sayang kepada mereka yang sangat dicintai.

Pelukan mereka tak berlangsung lama, sebab mendapat teguran dari supir taksi. Sakura segera memisahkan diri.

"Maaf Tuan."

Naruto mengerti. "Berapa?"

"Delapan puluh ribu yen."

Lelaki pirang yang mengenakan seragam lengkap itu merogoh celana. Mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku. "Ambil sisanya untukmu." Ia memberikan selembar uang kertas yang berjumlah besar.

Supir setengah baya itu membungkuk dengan sopan. "Terimakasih Tuan." Ucapnya kemudian segera menjauhkan diri dari mereka.

Setelah kepergian supir tadi, kini Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadamu 'kan?" Ini tuntutan yang sangat mengharuskan Naruto untuk memberi kabar baik.

Naruto tertawa geli karena tudingan tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja sayang, buktinya aku bisa kembali bersama kalin." Ia mengusap pipi Sakura. Kulit lembut ini juga salah satu kebiasaan yang rajin ia lalukan, hingga menjadikan sebuah kerindukan terhadap semuanya.

Beberapa bulan Naruto pergi untuk menjalankan tugas Negara, dan selama itu pula mereka tidak diberi izin untuk berkomunikasi dengan keluarga.

Harus fokus pada tugas mereka yang akan membasmi para mafia dari Negara luar.

Pekerjaan itu memang berbahaya, namun inilah cita-cita Naruto sejak dulu. Ingin membela Negara mereka dari kejahatan-kejahatan para pengkhianat. Ini pengabdian kepada Negara.

Diam-diam Naruto menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada lengan kiri yang kini menjadi tempat duduk Hanami. Lengan kirinya tertembak pada saat beradu senjata api dengan mafia, tapi beruntung tidak mengenai kepala.

Cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah, ia bahkan sampai lemas karenanya. Mampu bertahan hidup pastinya berkat mendapat kiriman do'a dari keluarga jauh.

 _Kami - Sama_ masih memberi kesempatan kepada Komandan pirang itu untuk kembali dalam hangatnya pelukan keluarga.

"Papa, kenapa perginya lama sekali? Disini aku dan Mama sangat merindukan Papa. Kami membutuhkan Papa." Tuturan Hanami terdengar sedih. Naruto tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Maafkan Papa sayang." Ayah muda itu menimang sang Putri cilik. Mengelus-elus pucuk kepalanya dan sesekali mengecup bagian kening. "Ini tugas yang sangat penting untuk kebaikan Hanami dan Mama." Penjelasan ini cukup dimengerti oleh Hanami. Naruto tahu batas kecerdasan Hanami.

Sakura juga sudah sering kali menjelaskan.

Jangan pikir tidak akan ketahuan, sebab mau bagaimanapun cara Naruto menyembunyikan luka Sakura akan tetap mengetahuinya.

"Naru, aku tahu lenganmu terluka!?" Pada akhirnya diketahui oleh Sakura, padahal baru beberapa menit mencoba bersembunyi.

Segera Sakura mengambil Hanami dari gendongan Naruto. Ia tahu ada luka parah di lengan kiri sang Suami, dan itu menunjukan melalui ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. ini hanya luka kecil." Naruto tersenyum untuk meyakinkan agar Sakura tidak cemas berlebihan.

Nyatanya, kebungkaman Sakura mendandakan sebuah kemarahan pasal Naruto tak ingin mengatakan tentang luka yang diderita olehnya. Wajar bila Sakura marah.

Perempuan itu yang akan menjadi medis menyembuh Naruto. Mulai dari rindu yang membelenggu, luka dalam hingga luka fisik.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Tentu saja, sebab Sakura bisa melakukan segalanya, bahkan menunggu lama bersama rasa khawatir juga bisa ia lalui setiap harinya.

Mereka memasuki rumah, dengan Naruto yang tengah menyeret satu koper dan Sakura menggendong Hanami. Tentunya dalam perjalanan Naruto tak melewatkan kesempatan.

Merangkul sang Istri.

Cara Naruto menunjukan perasaan tak perlu melalui kata-kata yang berlebihan, hanya dari sikap sudah cukup membuat yang dicintai mengerti.

 _Terimakasih Kami - Sama karena engkau telah mengembalikan Naruto kepadaku dalam keadaan utuh, mulai dari raga hingga cinta._

 _Luka yang engku berikan di lengan kirinya menandakan bahwa itu suatu keberhasilan Naruto dalam membela Negara kami, dan aku bangga pada Suamiku._

 _Inilah kepedulian besar Naruto terhadap sesama._

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-Chan 🎊🎉 tetap jadi milik Naruto yak meski itu cuma dalam fanfic :") #alwaysloveNaruSaku 😘😘 #bigkiss


End file.
